


Serial School Girls

by Daisy_Senpai



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_Senpai/pseuds/Daisy_Senpai
Summary: A 16 year old school girl takes a day to herself but not everything is as it seems...





	Serial School Girls

 Chumming the water for fish. That’s what C-chan had to do. Chum the water for fish. It was an advantageous event, it made it easier than she had imagined, being that close to the sea. She had already chummed it a little before, to make sure the fish were hungry. She needed them to be hungry, otherwise she would have leftover flesh. Something she needed to avoid at all costs. She finished chumming the water and breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank goodness I’ve got that part over with,_ she thought. She sat down with her fishing rod and waited. She noticed some of the bits bobbing in the water. Little stumpy bits with what looked like the rings of a tree that indicated how old it was on them. _I hope they eat them bits._

 After about an hour she had caught 5 fish, and plenty more had been and gone. All the chum had been eaten by the fish, including the sizeable bits. The sun dazzled off of the water and lit up her ginger-ish hair, brightened her blue top and shorts and reddened her eyes. A figure approached from behind her, no, two figures. And they were walking towards her. _Nothing to fear,_ she thought.

 “Hey C-chan!” one of the voices called.

 “Hey Y-chan, R-chan. What are you doing out here?” she called back. They got closer until they were only 6 feet away from each other.

 “Oh, we just thought we’d head out for some exercise. Want to join us?” R-chan asked politely.

 “We were going to go up the steps and around the top a few times.”

 “No thanks,” C-chan said. “I was going to head into the city for a couple of hours. I need to do some stuff.”

 “Okay no problem. Just let us know if you want to meet after and we will.” Y-chan responded enthusiastically.

 “Looks like I get you all to myself, Y-chan,” R-chan said smugly as they turned away.

 “Don’t be so naughty, R-chan. You don’t know which one of us is going to take the lead.”

 They walked away from the sea and headed off for the hills and the woodland paths, with their lava rock and burgundy coloured hair their most highlighted quality, leaving C-chan and her five fish as they were once more. She looked up to the sky, the sun high and mighty, like a beacon. It had started to fall out of the sky. The mid afternoon was approaching. _I best set off soon,_ C-chan thought.

 

 The bus was the quickest way into the city. C-chan had wanted to walk, but she didn’t have the time, and she no longer had the energy. She did however, have the money. She got off at the second city designated stop. It was a five-minute walk to where she needed to be. In theory, she had forever. However, she wanted to get it out of the way. She walked up to the door of the apartment, the _I’m out of town for a few days. All packages next door to the left please_ note taped to the door. She pulled on some latex gloves and got the key out of a Ziplock bag. She turned left and right to make sure nobody was watching, and then looked at the camera. It pointed down at the ground, but C-chan could see that the wire was cut anyway. _Good thinking_. She unlocked the door and went inside, locking the door behind her.

 She stood in the hallway and flicked the switch. The lights slowly came on revealing a dirty apartment and an even more putrid smell. She pulled on shoe protectors and a face mask to allow her to breath without throwing up. She had a task ahead of her. She grabbed some cloths, some paper towels and plenty of bleach and set to work. _No carpets. I should’ve checked that before I did it, but I’m pretty lucky this time_. She set about scrubbing the floors and walls. She went through many cloths and rags, each scrub bringing up more red tinged dirt, all ruined. She cleaned from top to bottom, every nook, cranny and inch of the apartment was scrubbed, some parts bringing up red dirt, others not.

 

 After a few hours she had finished. She went around parts of the apartment with some special tape and pressed it against some table tops and door handles. _To show that everything is clean_. After she had finished she screwed the tape up and put it into a bin liner. She did the same with her shoe protectors. She took her face mask off and put it into the bin liner too, and took the note and money left on the side, not leaving the requested change from the note. _You won’t need that where you’re going_. She hoisted the bin liner, with other bits of the cleaning equipment over one shoulder, and the trash from the bin over the other. She left it untied.

 The sun was still high in the sky, but it had dropped more since C-chan had entered the apartment. Now she was outside and locked up. Without a thought, she put the keys into the normal bin liner, and her latex gloves into the other. The door notes still hanging there. She looked at the camera, sad and droopy, its life snuffed out so quickly and effectively. She took the bin liners down to the ground floor and handed the normal one with the keys in it to a bin man who had conveniently arrived that moment. _Lucky again_. She tied the other bin liner up with a cute bow and put it back on her shoulders again. She waited for the bus, got on and headed home. _Successful clean-up_ , she thought. _And I got paid for it too. Bonus_.

 

 It was a great roaring fire, perhaps too big for marshmallows, but she didn’t care. She roasted a succession of them, all for herself, her parents or sisters weren’t home yet, and her dog wasn’t allowed them. She bit into one. It tasted a bit bloody, she thought. She felt around her mouth and sure enough she felt a small cut near the back of her teeth. She relaxed. After what seemed like ages there was nothing to burn. All the damp raggedy things as smoke in the air, or ash in the bin. _It’s complete. Success_.

 She returned to her room, by now the sun had set, but was still on the horizon. She had turned her lamp on, and was browsing the news websites, the shadow of an old poster on her wall looming over her. There was nothing of interest to her, just some follow ups on disappearances of various unconnected people. Their investigations seemingly looking like they were about to go cold. She moved on. _How long I wonder. Until they find them. Probably never_. She got up and stretched. It had been a stressful day, but it wasn’t anything she wasn’t used to. The preliminaries were soon, and now she needed to train for that. _No more of that for a while I guess_. Just before she went downstairs she got an email from someone. It was K-chan. It was about practice for the next few days. C-chan responded, saying she was ready, and her writing had been finalised. She was happy. Before she hit send, she added a mikan orange to her email and signed it off;

 

_Love, Chika <3_.

**Author's Note:**

> By now you've probably noticed who this is, and what fandom its from. If you somehow haven't, have a guess in the comments. New story in a different universe coming soon!


End file.
